Under One Sky
by princess pie
Summary: the story behind Hettar and Adara, please review!
1. Prelude

****

Disclaimer: nope, I don't own any of the characters or the world. they belong to David Eddings. but the plot is my own.

AN~ This is my first time writing any fics on the Belgariad, so it's not that great. I came up with the idea for the story while reading the short scene between Adara and Hettar in "Enchanter's End Game" and I thought they were rather cute ^_^ I apologize for any mistakes in the facts or in the spelling, but plz r/r! 

****

Under One Sky

****

Prelude

__

I've always been lonely all my life. True, I had a clan and a family to take care of me, but being the daughter of the clan chief certainly puts a distance between me and the other girls my age at that time. It was rather hard to make friends and there were no one I could actually talk to inside the family. My father was the chief and he's usually away doing whatever it is that clan chiefs do. My mother was busy with household matters, and although she tried really hard to spend time with me, it was just not enough. 

There were always the horses, of course. As an Algar, I felt a natural connection with them. I especially loved tending to the colts and the new born. Stallions were just too rough for me, and mares were....well, mares. But the young ones possessed a playfulness that I'd always envied. They would prance around for hours, constantly butting their curious little faces everywhere, they had such bright, trusting innocent eyes. Usually I would take care of them and sneak them bits of carrots and apples whenever I had some free time. Then I would bring my lessons out onto the grass and did my work there. It gave me a sense of peace and time to think. 

It was comforting, in a sense, to be by myself and my own thoughts, but after a while, it gets tedious. I guess what I'm trying to say is that life was pretty boring and predictable. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, not too much anyways. I'm not the type who longed for adventure or wanted to stick a sabre into anyone just for fun. In fact, I liked the peacefulness that surrounded our lifestyle, but still, some part of me had always long for something more. Maybe I just wanted someone to talk to, or maybe I just needed to _do_ something for a change. 

I'm not sure what it was, I'm not even very sure of how it all began. All I knew was that one minute I was living a boring but peaceful life, and then slowly, without me knowing...things just became confusing and spun out of control. But in a way, it was something that happened for the better, although it certainly did not seem like it during those times.

My name is Adara, I'm the daughter of a clan chief in Algaria. I was occasionally sent to live in the stronghold or with other larger clans nearby, but the one I spent most time in was Cho Hag's clan, and I guess that was where everything began...

* * * 

Murgos. How I hated that word. Just the thought of them makes me want to vomit. I don't know how long I've been holding these feelings for. It seemed like all my life I'd been nurturing these feelings inside of me, letting them grow...replaying the scene of my parents' death until this hatred consumed me. I loved this hatred. I loved the feel of it. The need to fight, and the drive to be the strong predator, instead of the little boy I once was. The child that I had been was weak. That was why my parents were killed. Since that night, I've vowed to never let go of my desire for revenge. 

My name is Hettar, son of Chief Cho Hag of Algaria. No, I'm not a ruthless killer. I just happened to hate Murgos that was all. I know that my hatred bothered Cho Hag, and he'd tried to cure me of it many times. Usually I would not mention it at all, I was happy with my life since he had saved me and adopted me as his son, and to spoil it with meaningless talks of revenge would hurt both him and me. Action was more important. 

Sometimes I wished that those things had never happened to me. My past experiences had an effect on everything that I did. I wish that I could have grown up without ever having seen the bloodshed, but that would be impossible. As much as I loved my hatred, I felt stained at the same time. It was an uncomfortable feeling that I would push away to the back of my mind. I did not have many friends either, most did not understand my strong emotions under the cold mask I showed to the world. Only my father...my foster father, knew how I felt, and that was enough for me. 

The thing that made life easier for me were the horses. They were my soul. Ever since I saw my first horse, I've felt this deep bond with them that surpassed anything I've ever felt before. Over the years, it was this bond with them that had kept me going and ever saved my life in some occasions. They were amazing creatures. But sometimes, somehow, I felt like there was something more I could work for besides Murgos and horses, but it had always been a thought I'd never dwell on. The problem with being an Algar was that our nature gave us too much time for thought, and thoughts would just get out of control. So I chose not to think, but to live and fight, and live...only to fight again.  
  
_~That's the beginning, please tell me what you think. Should I continue? or does it sound dumb? PLZ review! _


	2. Good Ol' Day in the Countryside

****

Chapter One

A Good Ol' Day in the Countryside

Adara stared resignedly out of the window and sighed. It was such a nice day: Clear skies stretching all the way across the horizon line without a single cloud in sight. Gentle breeze sweeping across the plains, bringing the scents of spring to the unfortunate girl who was at that moment stuck inside the stupid-

"ADARA!" 

The girl grimaced quickly and sat up straight, turning slightly to face her tutor.

"Yes Sildi?" Adara said sweetly, "are you ill? Do you need to take a break? I mean, I'm sure we both agree that-" she faltered, trying to think of exactly _what _they could both agree on.

"_Adara_, my _dear_, have you paid attention to _any_thing I've said?" Sildi, a middle aged woman with large proportions and an overly loud voice to match, asked sternly.

Adara looked at her blankly. 

Sildi glared at the nine-year-old girl who had repeatedly drifted off during her lessons. "Adara, I have orders from your father that you must continue your lessons here in the stronghold. He'd made it clear that you must not slack off."

"But Sildi! I know all the stuff already," but as soon as those words came out of her mouth, Adara immediately regretted saying them. Sure enough, Sildi raised an eyebrow and drawled, "really?" uh-oh! Adara winced, here comes the lecture. She's going to ask me how the world came to be-

"tell me, dear, do you know how the world was created?"

-and the difference between a clan chief and a king...

"and tell me what's a clan chief and what's a king?"

-why do 2 and 2 equal 4..?

"and do you know just _why _2 and 2 equals 4? I believe that the Holy Man himself have studied this question. Of course it was probably a long long time ago."

Adara rolled her eyes and thought viciously...why are skies blue, and why are grass green, and why does humans have only two legs, and why is she still talking, and why am I even stuck here listening to her?! 

"_honestly_ child, I think that-"

"Alright Sildi! You've made your point!" Adara scowled darkly.

Sildi smiled in triumph, "really Adara, you shouldn't pout, it's not becoming for a young lady like yourself. Now, as I was saying before, the history of Algaria originated..."

Adara shot one last longing look out of the window before resigning herself to another boring afternoon of lessons and lectures.

* * *

Hettar frowned. Something was not right. He patted his horse absently as he glanced around. Then he shrugged and shifted in his saddle.

The horse was not happy. Can we go back now human? I'm tired

The boy threw a startled look at his mount. Funny, he thought he heard something coming from Gret. Shaking his head, Hettar gathered in the reins and turned in the direction of one of the hills. He was planning to ride a bit more before going back. Just then, a big gust of wind raced across the grass and Hettar found himself bombarded with dust and bits of stones. Gret snorted impatiently and stamped his hooves. 

"Alright! We're going back. Settle down." with that said, the Algar turned around and started towards the Stronghold. Even at this distance, the massive building could still be seen. Hettar shake his head again and wondered how long, in Belar's name, did it take for them to build that thing. After the Battle of Vo Mimbre, the clan chiefs have taken it in their heads to expand it even more. Probably because they didn't have anything better to do, he mused. Speaking of Clan Chiefs, he'd better get back soon. Cho Hag said something wanting to speak to him...

As he neared the stables of the Stronghold, Hettar heard a loud crash. He didn't even bother to turn around as he dismounted. 

"HETTAR! There you are! I have been looking all over the place for you." 

Hettar turned and nodded in greeting. "Devan."

Then he looked impassively at the pile of saddles and brushes laying on the ground and the stable boy who was sprawled under them. The said boy picked himself up and winced in pain before giving Hettar a bow, "Lord Hettar." 

Then he turned towards the newcomer and said somewhat stiffly, "Lord Devan." before turning to take Hettar's horse away. 

Hettar cleared his throat pointedly. Devan waved his hands and grinned.

"It's not my fault! He was in the way!"

The boy snorted, sounding remarkly horse like, "right. I suppose it had nothing to do with your large girth and natural clumsiness."

Devan brushed the comments aside as he threw an arm over Hettar's shoulders. He was used to the boy's dry remarks by now. "Of course not, anyways, I was in a hurry. Your father sent me to get you, he said he wanted to talk to you."

Hettar nodded and shrugged Devan's arm off. "Alright, let's go then." 

Devan didn't seem to take offence at the small gesture and started to chatter as they made their way towards the main building. Hettar sunk back into his thoughts. Despite his appearance, Devan was one of the best fighters he'd ever met. He was only a few years older than himself. He was also the only person who'd befriended him when others had kept their distance. At first, Hettar had been annoyed at the man's insufferable chattering and childlike attitude. However, he grew used to it and resigned himself to the fact that even if he didn't want Devan there, he's still going to be there _anyways_. He'd long given up trying to brush him off. Anyways, Devan had taught him how to use the different weapons and, Hettar's face darkened fiercely, the best way to dismantle a Murgo. Literally. 

"...So Hettar, what were you doing out there?" Devan's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Riding." Hettar pointed out the obvious.

"Oh...right. Anyways, Lord Telgan and his family arrived today." Devan announced cheerfully, " they're going to stay here for a while." 

"That's exactly why I was out riding," Hettar said somewhat sourly.

"Ah." was all Devan said. He knew that Hettar hated social meetings, "so how was riding?"

"Not as well as usual. Something strange happened today. I kept getting the feeling that I was being watched somehow," Hettar frowned, " I'm not sure, and then I thought I heard Gret speak. I know it sounds crazy..."

Devan stared at him, "you _heard_ your horse speak?"

"No.I mean yes...I don't know, it was probably my imagination," Hettar replied, "anyways don't say a word to anyone about this alright?"

Devan nodded with a perplexed look on his face, then the look dissolved into a mischievous grin, "don't worry about it, we all know that you're crazy anyways."

* * *

Cho Hag, clan chief of all chiefs, revered leader of Algaria, was stressed. No, stressed does not even _begin_ to describe it all. Last month he had received reports from the borders about horses disappearing mysteriously. Then, a few weeks ago, he had taken a group of hunters, along with Hettar, out to make his regular visit to the smaller clans and to drop by the borders. Cho Hag rubbed the back of his neck and yawned, then he pushed back his fatigue and forced himself to concentrate. When he arrived at the borders, he discovered that it was worse than he'd imagined. Not only have horses disappearing, but the chief of the clan near there had been killed while he was out riding. The people there had blamed the incidents on a wild boar or some kind of beast. Sure enough, when Cho Hag sent his hunters out to search for it, they had found it and killed it. Then he frowned, the whole case was closed with its death, but something just doesn't seem right. Then there was the _other_ thing that happened. He picked up a piece of parchment amongst the huge pile on his table, then dropped it when he heard a quiet knock and then a voice outside his door.

"It's me, Hettar."

"Ah, come on in," Cho Hag was glad for the interruption. Anything to get away from those endless reports. 

Hettar entered the room quietly, " I heard that you sent for me. Is something wrong?" 

Hettar's face was its usual mask of cold indifference, but the glint in his eyes betrayed his concern for his foster father.

Cho Hag smiled and said, "No, I merely wanted to talk to you. Actually I've been meaning to do this for a while, but silly things kept popping up. So what did you think of the trip?"

"It was fine," Hettar answered. 

"The only thing missing were Murgos," he added thoughtfully. 

"Yes of course, the Murgos," Cho Hag grunted and started to rise from his seat. Hettar hurried to help him.

"You fought well son, the time when you help kill the beast...and then that other time," Cho Hag's face darkened. Hettar nodded slightly and put one hand on the clan chief's shoulder. Yes, that other time, when they were out riding alone and was attacked by a group of masked men. Hettar had fought desperately to save him and his father's lives. The men had finally retreated, but before Hettar could find out who they were. 

"Anyways," Cho Hag continued, " I think it's about time you joined the others for weaponry and training." he raised a hand before Hettar could protest, " I know Devan is a good man and one of the best fighters, but you've been training by yourself for too long now. You need to fight with the older boys in order to become better."

"But-" Hettar started to speak. 

"And," Cho Hag interrupted with reprove, "you can definitely work on your social skills. Lord Telgan and his family arrived today and I suppose the thought never crossed your mind to grace us with your presence."

"I was out," Hettar said simply, "the horses were restless."

Cho Hag waved aside the excuse and said, "Yes, I suppose the horses _were_ more important than Lord Telgan." he paused, "alright, the reason I called you here today was because I wanted to give you this." He bent slightly and took up the long object that lay on his table, bundled up in cloth. Then he handed it to his son.

Hettar looked puzzled as he received the bundle. He unwrapped the cloth and then gasped. Inside laid one of the most magnificent weapon he'd ever seen. It was a curved sabre, sheathed with an elegant scabbard with tiny, intricate designs. Hettar slowly pulled the scabbard off. The blade glinted in the light. It was made out of the strongest type of steel. It looked very pretty...and very deadly. The look on Hettar's face was one of reverence as he slipped the blade back into the sheath and then wrapped it in the cloth again. Then he looked up at Cho Hag. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. 

Cho Hag looked delighted at Hettar's reaction, "so, what do you think? I had it made for you a while ago. I've been waiting for the right time to give it to you. You are fifteen years old already and I figured that with all the Murgo hunting you're going to do, you'll probably need something more durable than the weapons you've been borrowing from Devan." Hettar looked sheepish as he remembered the number of times he'd shattered his weapons during his fights, especially when there'd been Murgos involved. 

"I-I don't know what to say," Hettar stammered slightly.

"Well, a thank you would be nice," Cho Hag replied wryly.

Hettar cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed, "about the training..." he said in a serious tone, "I will study with the others."

Inwardly, Cho Hag gave himself a smug pat on the back. Then he chuckled and said, "well that was all I had to say. I'm sure that you're looking forward to try out the blade just as I am itching to finish reading these reports." It was a reluctant dismissal.

Hettar lips flickered into a ghost of a smile. Then he nodded to Cho Hag before picking up his new weapon and slipping out through the door.

"Thank you..." the words drifted softly to Cho Hag's ears as the door closed. Then he sighed and turned back to his table, once more attempting to immerse himself in the tedious work of a ruler. 

* * *

Adara ran. She's finally done her lessons! Now she can have the whole evening to herself. Too bad she'd wasted her afternoon. Now she'd have to watch the time and stay out shorter than usual. She stopped for a second to catch her breath. She looked down at the bag that she was clutching in her small hand and grinned. Jinny is going to love the treats that she have in there. 

Adara started running again, she would have to get to the stables before Sildi decides to call her back for more lessons. She picked up her pace and hurried down the hall. She turned around the corner--

--And immediately slammed into something, a wall perhaps, causing Adara to lose her balance and fall onto her back.

"Ow," the girl grimaced. Then she sat up groggily and glared upwards. Funny, I don't remember there being a wall at this particular place. 

Then the wall moved, and Adara blinked. Come to think of it, the wall looked like...

"Lil' Dara!" a cheerful voice boomed. Then a large hand extended out to help the unfortunate girl. Adara grabbed the hand and picked herself up.

"Devan," Adara said ruefully. Then she stuck out her tongue and made a face.

"Dara, oops, sorry. I really didn't see you there. So what have you been doing? I didn't even know you were here, sure haven't seen _you_ for a while." Devan said all of that in a single breath. Then he reached down and fondly ruffled Adara's hair.

"Well, you're seeing me now," Adara said sullenly, "don't you ever watch where you're going? You're going to kill someone one of these days."

"Couldn't agree more," a voice murmured from somewhere behind Devan.

Devan turned around and grinned, "oh you shut up!" Then Adara saw a boy step out from behind Devan. He was dressed in black riding clothes, his face still dirtied with dust. His head was shaved except for one lock of dark hair that flowed down to brush against his shoulder. In one hand he held something wrapped up in cloth. Adara looked at him curiously and then turned to Devan.

"Oh, I forgot, you've probably never met Hettar," Devan hurried to introduce him. Adara started, so this is Lord Hettar, Cho Hag's foster son and heir to the title of Clan Chief. She knew who he was of course, and she's seen him before, but never so close. She quickly dropped a curtsey.

"And this is Adara, daughter of Lord Strelven and Lady Elara." Devan continued.

Adara looked up at Hettar, their eyes meeting for a second. Then Hettar nodded briefly at her and started to walk away. Devan raised his voice, "hey, wait for me!" Then he turned and gave Adara an apologetic look, "sorry Dara, I have to go, but I'll talk to you later alright?" and with that he hurried after Hettar.

Adara smiled and continued her way towards the stables. Well that had been fun. She haven't seen Devan for such a long time. It looked like he haven't changed a bit. 

Then there was Lord Hettar. He was a bit strange. He kind of scared her too. He was so...serious...and...and so _quiet_. 

Adara shrugged and pushed the incident to the back of her mind. Once more, she became focused on getting to the stables and to her colt Jinny...and maybe she could sneak a ride before night falls. With that thought firmly in mind, Adara began to run again. 

...And gods knows what with Hettar being _quiet_ have anything to do with the faint flush of pink that had been spreading across Adara's face.

__

A BIG thank you to everyone who'd reviewed. I was so happy, I didn't think that I'd even get so many comments. It really encouraged me to continue the story. I hope that it's going well so far. I know that it's not really in "David Eddings style" but I guess I'm not good enough yet so I'm just writing in my own style. Anyways please keep up the reviews so I'd know how I'm doing. THANK YOU!!! 


End file.
